


Black Death

by Bommiah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bommiah/pseuds/Bommiah
Summary: Mafia boss Oh Sehun and assassing Kim Jongin are talking in Sehun’s office after an assignment, and Jongin and Sehun can’t seem to keep there hands of each other.





	Black Death

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on asian fanfics, but decided to post it here to. Hope you enjoy ^.^

It had been a long day. And Sehun had been waiting in his office for the most of the day. Waiting for his best assassin to come back and brief him on the last mission. Oh Sehun 25 years old and boss of the biggest mafia organization in Seoul, Exo. Being a boss of the biggest mafia around at such a young age was not easy, and being dangerous was something you had to be to get your way. And Sehun was very dangerous. Get on his bad side was not optional for anyone, if that happened you would be lucky if he decided to leave you with just a few broken bones, but most of the time the person that pissed off Oh Sehun ended up in a body bag. And right now Sehun was starting to get rather pissed off. He had seen Xiumin walking through the halls earlier in the day, so he knows the mission is over, so why has he not been briefed on the mission yet.

 

Xiumin is the data genius, and at the age of only 19 he had been able to hack into one of the most secure buildings in Seoul like is was childs play. And now at the age of 24 he was working under Sehun as the data tech that keeps track of the people he is doing business with and the shipment with all the weapons and drugs. Being Sehun’s closet friend makes it hard for Sehun to stay mad at the little guy for to long. After all it’s not his job to briefe Sehun after a mission.

 

Getting fed up with waiting for the briefing, Sehun calls another good friend also working under him, Chen. Chen is one of the best at selling different things Sehun want’s to get sold. Be it guns or drugs Chen don’t care at all. He will get it sold, at that without being caught. He is also good in hand to hand combat and is often seen fighting in different underground street fight. Since both Sehun and Chen have grown up together in the mafia scene, the two has always been good at getting out of trouble and will alway stick with each other.

 

Looking up towards the door when it’s opened he sees Chen walking in with a little smirk on his face.

«So, your little assassin decided not to brief you on a mission again?» Chen gives a little chuckle after his question still spotting the smirk. Sehun rolling his eyes and trying to stay as calm as possible barks out a bring him to me now, before Chen is out the door on the quest in finding the missing assassing, Kim Jongin.

 

—————————

 

Jongin knew he was playing a dangerous game by not going to the boss and brief him after the mission. It had ended in a rather bloody mess with bodies lying all over the place, and Jongin barely making it out alive him self. The life he was living was not something he grew up in or something he was forced to do. It was just something he was good at. His way of getting out of situations was to fight him self out of it. Growing up in a decent home with two loving parents and a little dog you would think he would be living a more normal life. But after seeing Sehun on the streets one day when he was 15, fighting with this other bigger guy, he decided to help. And now 8 years later Jongin was one of the most feared assassin at the age of only 23. But Jongin did not mind. He liked it here. With this little family they had here, he felt like home. And he always knew that they would be there for him, the same way he was for them.

 

«You know Jongin, one day you might get hurt really bad if you continue to play this game with Sehun» Turning around Jongin saw Chen standing in the doorway, spotting his trademark smirk. Jongin just smiled at him.

«You and I both now that wont really happen. So you don’t have anything to worry about. Maybe you should spend the time win Xiumin instead, and then I will deal with Sehun. By the way I think Xiumin might have got himself a little hurt on the last mission, maybe you should go to him and make sure he is alright» Hearing this Chen bolted out the door and running down the hallway leading to Xiumins room to tend to his little lover. Shaking his head Jongin starts walking down the hallway leading to Sehuns office. As he walk past Chanyeol and Baekhyuns bedroom door he hears very loud moaning coming from the room and decides to have some fun. So he knocks on the door before yelling.  
« I think you would like to know Chanyeol that during the mission Baekhyun was getting really flirty with one of the guys we were talking with.» Walking away laughing to himself he could here Baekhyun trying to tell Chanyeol that it was not true, and that it never happend, before some more screaming and moaning could be heard in the hallway.

 

 

—————————

 

When Jongin walks into the office he sees Sehun standing close to the windows and looking out onto the streets below. Walking closer to the desk Jongin makes himself look as innocent as i can before speaking. 

You wanted to see me boss» Turning around Sehun is looking at him with his eyes narrowed and his lips tightly shut. Walking over to stand next to Jongin his look gets harder and harder. He is not happy with the situation at all.

You seem to have forgotten something after you came back from the mission today. And don’t say you forgot, or that you were to injured to come straight away or any other excuse you have decided to tell me is the reason you did not show up. Because you and I both now that it’s not true. Don’t pretend to be innocent here, because you’re not.» The hard look on his face did not lift at all, and the calm way he was speaking in made a shiver run up his spine. Getting excited to whats to come a smirk starts forming on his lips, and a little chuckle escapes his lips.

You’re right I did forget. You wonder why I did not come up to you straight away? You’re really curious aren’t you?» Walking closer to Sehun, Jongin stops right in front of him and leans in so their mouths are almost touching, the smirk still in place. Sehun places his hands on Jongin’s chest looking into his eyes and making himself appear smaller than Jongin, before answering.

Why did you not come up to me Nini? Why did you not come to me when you came back? I have been waiting here for two weeks for you to finish your mission. I have been all alone for two weeks, I had hoped you would come see me the second you stepped foot back here.» The pout on Sehuns face was starting to distract Jongin, and he was having a hard time not just dive in and take what was his.

 

Taking Sehuns hands that was resting on his chest and placing them behind Sehuns back and locking them in place there with on hand while the other started to draw patterns on Sehuns chest, never once breaking eye contact.

I think you know very well why I did not come up here straight away. I wanted you to know I was here, but not giving you what you want. You know what I want don’ you Sehun? I want you to beg. Beg me to touch you. Beg me to do anything to you. So tell me baby, what do you want me to do?» The last question ended in a whisper and Sehun could not stop the whine that came out at the words. Of course Jongin would do this. Make him suffer alone, playing games with him, when all Sehun wants is to feel his boyfriend after two weeks.

 

One would think that a dangerous mafia boss like Sehun himself would be in control at all times, and if you would have told him this would happen years ago he would have laugh in you face, maybe even broken a few bones of yours for even thinking something like this would happen. But right now having Jongin wrapped around him like this, touching him, making him weak to his knees he knows that he would want to be anywheare than here in Jongins arms, begging him to touch him all over. Beg him to fuck him hard into the desk so he can remember this every day when he sits there working.

«Please Jongin. Touch me. Fuck me. I need you so bad.» The whining in Sehuns voice makes Jongins pants get tighter then they already are.

«You want me to fuck you baby? I’m gonna fuck you, so hard you can’t walk tomorrow. You are going to feel me inside you for days after, and you are going to keep begging me, everyday to fuck you, make you feel so full, as i cum in side you. Would you like that Baby?» The teasing in Jongins voice makes Sehun groan, and break free from Jongins hands before ripping his shirt of before his own and diving in kissing him like there is no tomorrow.

 

The kissing gets more and more heated, tongs exploring each other’s mouths while hands keeps moving around, touching everywhere they reach. Pants and underwear is removed before Sehun is sitting on the floor with Jongin leaning againts the desk and Sehuns lips around his dick, taking him all the way to the bace and gaging a little before going back to the tip an sucking on it. Making Jongin groan at the treatment. Even bucking his hips into Sehuns mouth to get some more friction. Groaning some more and feeling the tell tale sign he’s about to cum, he takes a hold of Sehuns hair and drags him of hi cock, getting a whine in protest.

«Now, now don’t be like that. You want me to cum inside you don’t you. Make me fill you up.»

«Please Jongin. Please get in side me. I need you inside me.» Giving Sehun another filthy kiss, bringing my hand back to his glorious ass, feeling the flesh in my palm before I go down to the hole that is just begging to be filled. Breaking the kiss with the smirk back on I look down at Sehun while cirkling my finger around his entrance.

«Baby, you don’t happen to have some lube in this office do you? or would you like me to go in raw?» Getting out of embrace he goes to the other side of the desk, he opens a drawer and takes something out of it.

«You seriously did not think I would not be prepared did you? You should have learned by now that I am always prepared Nini.» Chuckling a little he gives Jongin the bottle and bending over the desk swaying his hips telling Jongin to come over at take him.

 

When Jongin gets behind Sehun, his fingers lubed up he starts pushing in a finger meeting no resistance at all, so he decides to add another one straight away.

«We seem to have a little bad boy over here. Have you peen playing with your self while I have been gone?» Pushing the fingers in a little harder and faster is making Sehun have a hard time answering the question, and when Jongin hits his sweet spot, Sehun is becoming a moaning mess.

«Haa… aa… I…. haa… right there… I waas… ha ..lonely… missed… y you..haa» Adding another finger and Sehun can’t take it any more.

«Please… Please.»

«Please what Sehunie? What do you want? I can’t make you feel better and do what you want if you don’t tell me what you want?» Another harsh trust into his prostate has Sehun moaning and whining under neath him.

«Fuck…ha… aaaa. Fuck… me…. haaa…. Please… Jongin… Get inside…me.. NOW!» feeling a little generous Jongin decides not to tease any more and takes his fingers out, before turning Sehun around so that he was lying on the desk and lubing up his dick, before entering him again in a harsh trust. Having Sehun screaming out in pleasure.

 

Not giving Sehun time to adjust to the size, Jongin starts trusting straight away, at a fast pace. If anyone decided to walk in the corridors they would hear Sehuns high piched moans and screams of pleasure, and the though of anyone hearing them made Jongin trust even harder and faster than he already was. Starting to feel the the heat in his stomach, telling him he’s about to cum, he grabs hold of Sehuns neglected dick and starts jerking him of at the speed of his trusts, having Sehun feeling so much pleasure he is not sure what to do. One especially hard trust has Sehun seeing white as he come all over his stomach and Jongins hand. And Jongin seeing the wreaked state his boyfriend is in at the moment, with drool running down his cheek and a bliss full look in his eyes has Jongin following soon after, filling Sehun with his cum.

 

When the both of them has calmed down Jongin gets his clothes getting dressed before helping Sehun into his own clothes, then sitting down at the cheer next to the desk, and then dragging Sehun to sit down in his lap. Both of them smiling at each other.

Are you happy now baby? I am here with you now.» Slowly a pout starts forming on Sehuns face.

How am I now going to sit down in a meeting tomorrow? Nini, this meeting is important, I can’t have my ass hurting then. Why do you never think things through before you do something?? Just like when you are on missions. Always doing things before thinking it through. You did that this time to right? I’m right are I not? You are lucky you are still alive, considering how reckless you can be! What am I going to do with you? How am I now going to sit the next days? Nini, my ass hurts» Hearing Sehun whining and complaining Jongin starts smiling even more, chuckling a little, before starting to laugh. And Sehun not liking his boyfriend not taking him serious starts whining and pouting even more.

 Nini, you should take me seriously. This is important, and not something you should just laugh at. Stop laughing, it’s not funny. Niniiii» As the laughter slows down Jongin looks into Sehuns eyes still with a smile on his face, making the pout disappear and a smile starting to apear on Sehuns face to.

Sometimes Sehun, I am wondering just how you ended up becoming a mafia boss, when you are all whining and pouting like that. If I did not know any better I would not believe you to be a mafia boss.» A statement that earned Jongin a slap on the arm and a mad Sehun on his lap.


End file.
